My same
by Mandatory
Summary: Sasuke would sit back through the years and watch Naruto grow, in all aspects of life; even if the spot next to him was taken. Sasuke loved him, and his happiness for far more important than his own. NaruSasu. Summary is bad, I know but just read. Yaoi.


**Hello.  
I've decided that, even though I'm suppose to be working on my other basically dead stories, that I'm going to write a two part one-shot!  
The idea struck me and I quickly jotted it down.**

**Also, this is the first of many one-shots based on Adele's songs, or as I see the meanings of the songs.  
She happens to be my favourite singer so I thought, what the heck. **

**Story song: My same by Adele  
Chapter song: Melt my heart to stone by Adele**

* * *

_Right under my feet there's air made of bricks_  
_Pulls me down turns me weak for you_  
_I find myself repeating like a broken tune _  
_And I'm forever excusing your intentions_

The first time Sasuke saw Naruto, they were 12. It was a normal day at school, as far as normal could go. The two were at school and it was a beautiful day. This is why Sasuke found the blonde odd, because he was inside and not outside like the majority of students in the the school. It wasn't weird for Sasuke to stay inside and study, which was exactly what he was doing. Originally, he was in the library trying to get a head start on a project they'd been given by their English teacher. Even at the age of 12, Sasuke was trying to excel.

He was on his way to the bathroom when he saw Naruto in the hallway. He progressed down it at a steady yet slow pace. Every once and a while, he would bend over and place something from his pocket on the floor. Sasuke frowned and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. _Idiot, _was the first thing he thought. Sasuke straightened and continued walking, ignoring Naruto as he walked past him and ready to continue doing so until the 'idiot' called out to him.

"Hey," he shouted loudly, so much in fact that Sasuke winced, "Hey! Wait up."

Sasuke turned to see the blond walking hurriedly towards him, his hands fishing around in his pockets. He raised an eyebrow in question, "What?"

"Do you have a few pennies on you?" Naruto asked, blue eyes raising to look innocently at onyx ones.

"Hn," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Why would I have pennies?"

"Geez, it was just a question," Naruto pouted, "No need to be such a bastard about it."

"Dobe," Sasuke sneered. He glared for a moment but was met defiantly with a fierce stare, "What do you need pennies for anyway?"

"Well, asshole," Naruto grinned, "If I put them face up on the ground, then someone will pick it up."

"Nice observation, idiot," Sasuke chortled, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, "If they pick it up, then they'll have good luck for the rest of the day."

"That's stupid."

Despite saying this, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the office. He recited Naruto's idea to the office lady for Naruto who smiled warmly and handed them a bag pennies from the office till, winking at them sneakily and replacing them with a ten dollar note from her own purse. It was pointless and childish but for some, unknown reason, Sasuke did it for Naruto. The school ended up being littered in pennies, all in random and odd places, even in spots Sasuke thought no one would find them.

Since that day, they have been best friends.

* * *

_And I give in to my pretendings_  
_Which forgive you each time _  
_Without me knowing _  
_They melt my heart to stone_

When they were 14, Sasuke found that he wasn't attracted to females. It frustrated him to no end because he was supposed to be. It was normal for males to like vagina's and breasts but he saw no appeal in them. Hard body's and cock trumped soft, supple skin for him and, because of his negative thoughts towards it, he ignored it.

14 was also the time when Naruto got his first girlfriend. It didn't last for very long but it didn't change that fact that he got one. Her name was Hinata and she was a nice enough girl. Pretty, odd yet enchanting eyes and she seemed to have a good personality. But, for some reason that Sasuke couldn't fathom, he didn't like the thought of Naruto going out with the girl. It couldn't have been her, because he was oppositely inclined and, as was stated, she was a nice girl. So, as Sasuke would, he chalked it up to his rivalry he had with Naruto and the fact that he got a girlfriend before he did.

Three days later, Sasuke was going out with one Sakura Haruno. She annoyed him to no end with her clingyness and her whining but he put up with it because now he was on the same page as Naruto. Naruto got a girlfriend but so did he. Therefore, the score should have evened out and he shouldn't have despised the thought of Naruto and Hinata. It didn't stop him from doing so, though.

Two months later, when Naruto decided that he wanted to be 'just friends' with Hinata was a good day. It didn't end badly and they did indeed continue to be friends. And, miraculously, on that day, the feeling went away. He supposed it was because now Naruto didn't have a girlfriend, he didn't have to worry about his friend one upping him, even if it was absurd.

One week later, Sasuke broke up with Sakura. Of course, it didn't end as gracefully as it did for Naruto and Hinata. She tried to get back with him, asking questions like, 'What did I do wrong?' and 'What could I do to be better?' Sasuke ignored it all though, and acted as if they hadn't been dating in the first place.

It was a couple of days after he'd ended his first relationship. Naruto and himself were sitting in the cafeteria at a table by themselves and Naruto was eating noisily. Sasuke pushed his food around, the appeal of eating lost despite the grumbling in his stomach.

"Ne, Sasuke?" The blond spoke. Sasuke turned to his best friend and snorted at the bits of food surrounding his mouth.

"Hn?" he answered, pushing his tray away

"Why did you break up with Sakura?" he asked innocently, "I mean, she's really pretty and nice and she's got a banging body. Why wouldn't you wanna go out with her?"

Sasuke glowered, "I could ask you the same about Hinata."

"Well, she's more like a sister to me rather than a girlfriend. And we're still friends," Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully, "But, ya'know, you and Sakura don't even talk anymore. There's no reason for you not to go out with her."

"Leave it, dobe," Sasuke growled, glaring it his oblivious friend.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto prodded, a cheeky grin forming on his face.

_She's not you, _an unwarranted face echoed in his head. It shocked Sasuke for him to hear this. His eyes widened a fraction and his mouth opened slightly. It couldn't be possible, obviously, that this could happen. Sasuke Uchiha, the family prodigy couldn't possibly have feelings for Naruto, his moronic best friend. Sure, he'd admitted that he was gay and yeah, he'd had those weird feelings but, honestly? Feelings for Naruto? That couldn't possibly happen.

"Fuck," the raven swore quietly, before standing abruptly with his things and leaving the cafeteria and a flabbergasted Naruto behind.

At 14, Sasuke also found that he did, indeed have feelings for his moronic best friend.

* * *

_And I hear your words that I made up_  
_You say my name like there could be an us_  
_I best tidy up my head I'm the only one in love_  
_I'm the only one in love_

When Sasuke turned 16, it was a new age. Sasuke felt that 16 was a good age because, any younger and people thought one an imbecile who couldn't possibly no what they were doing. But, now people could look at him some-what seriously. He was now a senior and, not surprisingly, top of his class in everything. Over the years, his already beautiful face had matured to a mesmerizing, handsome one that made girls faint at the sight of him. Sasuke was proud of his looks to some degree because he looked exactly like an Uchiha should but, on the other hand...

"Sasuke!" A girl squealed.

...Fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl said to him. He looked her over. She was pretty; long black her, green eyes, pale skin and a good body. But it meant nothing to him so he only 'hn'ed and turned back to rummage through his locker, "I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything this Saturday..."

"Sorry," an obnoxious voice interrupted, "Your precious Sasuke-kun and I have made plans. And any other day you can think of asking him out on, he's busy then too."

The girl flushed angrily and quickly hurried away to her group of friends. Naruto chuckled heartily before turning back to Sasuke. If Sasuke had matured, then there was no word for what happened to Naruto. The blonde had gotten tall, maybe an inch or two taller than Sasuke's 6ft height. He had filled out considerably, his muscle only just hidden under his slightly too big school uniform he wore. His hair had gotten a shade or two paler but it was still brilliant, the mess still spiky, if not longer.

And yes, Sasuke still felt attracted to his friend. Ever since his revelation, his feelings only grew stronger and he- did he dare say it?- loved the blonde. How could he not? For four strong years, they'd been by each others sides and Naruto had never once betrayed him. Most felt the need to befriend Sasuke for appearances or otherwise, but Naruto was purely in it for the bond they shared. Sasuke knew it.

"You could at least say thanks, Teme," Naruto grinned, punching Sasuke lightly in the arm.

"Hn," Sasuke pulled out his need books and placed them in his bag, "I didn't need your help. She was just a fangirl."

"Blah, blah, blah," Naruto sighed dramatically before ruffling his hair and Sasuke had to consciously stop himself from drooling, "You'd think I'd be used to your asshole ways by now."

"We got some years left," Sasuke replied nonchalantly, turning to head to his first period class which he shared with Naruto.

"Haha," Naruto said sarcastically, before breaking out another impossibly gorgeous smile, "We still hanging out tonight?"

"We're not hanging out. I'm helping you study," Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Same thing."

Naruto continued talking and Sasuke would snort and 'hn' when needed but really, he couldn't even listen to anything. All he could do was think about what was to inevitably happen tonight. Two days before, when Naruto had asked Sasuke to help him study, Sasuke had quickly said yes and decided that, at that moment, he would tell Naruto he was gay. He wouldn't admit his feelings but coming out to his best friend was a start. Sasuke knew that nothing bad would happen; Naruto was the most open-minded person he knew, not to mention his best friend but he couldn' help but have his doubts.

The rest of the day flew by in a hurry. English was an oral speech on the important moral and social aspects on the book _Norwegian Wood _(1), which Sasuke passed with flying colours. History was a report on the Nazi regimen and how Hitler's takeover theory could be applied to todays modern society. Psychology discussed the moral legalities of classical and operant stability. Maths was a test on the course work they had done over the last term. Gym focused on a game of basketball, Sasuke captaining one side whilst teachers pet Rock Lee captained the other and business management entailed coming up with ones own company and financing the whole operation within a certain budget.

Although it seemed like a full, long and hard day, it couldn't have been long enough. School had just let out and Sasuke was waiting in his black lexus for his blonde friend. He was worried now. Sasuke tried to reason himself out of confessing but once an Uchiha had a goal, an Uchiha stuck to it.

Sasuke sighed and jolted when the passenger side door was loudly opened to let in Naruto, then slammed harshly. Naruto grinned at Sasuke and threw his back pack in the back seat.

"Don't slam the doors, dobe," Sasuke started the car and started off towards his house.

"You say that every time," Naruto cracked his fingers.

"Then listen," Sasuke turned the radio on the shut his friend up but it didn't work. Even turning the volume up couldn't mute Naruto so he sighed and resigned himself to the talking. Getting home was heavenly for Sasuke and he quickly hurried inside the over-sized house. Itachi was home in his room but his parents were out. He grabbed some soda from the kitchen for Naruto and himself then went upstairs to his own room, the blond trailing behind the whole time and not once did he shut his mouth.

For a while, they did study. Well, more like Sasuke studied and practically did Naruto's homework for him whilst Naruto sat there and chatted away about nothing in particular, drinking his soda and eventually Sasuke's as well. Two hours had passed and Sasuke's eyebrow was ticking dangerously. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his temples in a soothing manner. The blond noticed this and frowned, confusion marring his features, "Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Im fine, Dobe," Sasuke bit out, standing and going to his desk to retrieve the paracetamol he kept in there. Popping one, he took the soda can out of Naruto's hand and swallowed, waiting for the pain to ebb.

He sat on the edge of his bed and Naruto, thankfully decided to shut up at that moment. They sat in silence like that for 5 minutes before Sasuke sighed. The pain had decreased dramatically and he was feeling better. He gulped silently before looking up at the blond, "Naruto."

Said person shook his head from his spaced out daze and looked at Sasuke questioningly, "Sasuke..." the blond answered awkwardly

"I've got," Sasuke coughed, a lump making itself comfortable in his throat, "Something to tell you."

Naruto smiled and leaned back on his chair, two legs remaining on the ground as he propped his feet up on Sasuke's desk, "Go ahead Sasuke."

Sasuke had thought about how to tell Naruto that he was gay. Explaining it would be too much effort, involve too much talking and the dobe would probably space out half way through. Being round-a-bout about it would be suspicious because Sasuke wasn't round-a-bout. Which led him to think: I'll do it bluntly. And he did.

"I'm gay," he said stoicly, arms folded neatly in his lap and face void of emotion.

Naruto, on the other hand, gasped in shock, lost his balance and fell backwards in the chair. He quickly got up and stared at Sasuke openly, jaw slack and eyes wide in suprise. Sasuke expected ranting, maybe even yelling and hopefully acceptance but what he didn't expect was for Naruto to blank his face, stand straight and leave his room without a word.

Sasuke could only put one word to what he was feeling right now.

_Hurt._

**************

It had been a couple of hours since Naruto had left and the hurt had eventually gone away. He didn't feel numb; oh no. He felt angry and betrayed and so many other things he couldn't even put words to them. Currently, he was lying on his bed, glaring up at his ceiling, his fists clenched by his side. Itachi had left not long after Naruto so he had no worries of being annoyed by anyone.

_How could he? _Sasuke thought angrily, _Im suppose to be his best friend! He said so! Fucking asshole._

Sasuke was more than content to brood in peace but the knock at the door smashed any hope of that happening. Sasuke tried to ignore it at first, hoping the person would think no one was home and leave but the knocks grew heavier and louder until Sasuke was stomping his way down the stairs towards the door.

He wasn't in the mood.

"Im coming," he shouted. The knocking stopped and he glared at the door. Asshole.

He opened the door sharply only to choke on his greeting. There, before him stood Naruto; a gay pride shirt replacing his school uniform, a rainbow flag in one hand and a dolphin plushie toy in the other, "Did you know 40% of dolphins are gay?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He must have looked like a fish, his mouth trying to form words but nothing came out. He didn't know how to feel; happy, amazed, gratitude. _Loved._

Sasuke didn't know he was crying until Naruto pulled him into a hug, awkward because of the items he was holding, "Don't cry."

"Im not, idiot," yet he didn't pull away. The tears stopped, but he needed to know that Naruto wouldn't leave him and the embrace that he was in signified that, "I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore."

Naruto laughed, dropping the flag and the plushie, before holding onto Sasuke tighter, "And you call me stupid," Naruto pulled away and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Stupid."

Sasuke glared at the blonde before smiling softly, "If anyone asks," Sasuke turned and headed back to his room, "This 'moment' didn't happen."

* * *

_Each and every time I turn around to leave_  
_I feel my heart begin to burst and bleed_  
_So desperately I try to link it with my head _  
_But instead I fall back to my knees_

Sasuke lost his virginity when he was 18. He knew that Naruto had lost his the year before to a girl named Karin on a drunken night at a party. It hurt him but he didn't let it show. After all, he couldn't be hurt over something that didn't bother him and Naruto having sex supposedly didn't bother him. He wasn't going to go have sex just because Naruto did; he didn't see the sense in it.

But, when a month ago Sasuke found out Naruto had asked out Sakura Haruno and she had said yes, that was a different story. Sasuke was very much out by the time he was 18. Naruto had convinced him to tell Itachi, who demanded he confess to his parents who accepted so willingly it was almost scary. He almost laughed at the thought of his father wearing a gay pride t-shirt. So, he had no quarrels finding himself a fanboy. The problem was finding a fanboy which reached at least _near _Naruto's standards and who was willing to give it up.

The thing was, Sasuke didn't even have to look because someone came to him. He wouldn't of thought that this person would have been a fan boy because it just sounded so preposterous; Neji Hyuuga, a fanboy. Maybe fanboy was too harsh a word. Admirer seemed to fit him better. It had happened very quickly and the exchange was short.

Sasuke was sitting under a tree outside, lunch forgotten in front of him as he took a page from the only other person he'd consider a friend, Shikamaru and stared up at the slowly changing clouds. He appreciated them, the laziness of them and didn't bother making shapes out of them. He liked it better that they flowed into one another across the vast expanse of sky instead of shaping and moulding them into a disorientated version of a bunny or a dog. No one sat with him, which was what he wanted. Saturday meant no work and a nice day to relax.

Naruto had called him a couple of times but he steadfastly ignored them all. Every Saturday, Naruto would invite Sasuke to hang out with him and the banshee and every time the blond managed to convince him to come out, no matter how many times he told himself to say no. So, Sasuke decided that if he just ignored the call, he couldn't be convinced to go out. It made him see red everytime he saw Naruto and Sakura together, sick with puppy love and physically expressive about their affections.

Sasuke thought he had escaped when he came to the park. It was near his work, which is how he found it. He often came here to think about things. Not deep and meaningful stuff but work related issues and what-not. Now, he was just clearing his head.

"Who would have guessed that Uchiha's like to watch clouds?" a snobbish, demeaning voice called from near him. He looked over to see the one and only Neji Hyuuga standing there with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke nodded, "What do you want?"

"You sound paranoid, Sasuke," Neji moved so that he was now sitting next to the Uchiha, "No need to be. I'm here innocently."

"I find that hard to believe," Sasuke moved so that his back was straight and his shoulders square before he folded his hands in his lap, "Don't make me repeat myself."

"I'll be brief," Neji turned his head slightly so that he was looking at Sasuke from the side before looking straight ahead, "With the inevitable partnership of our family companies, I've decided that it would be a good idea for us, as the heirs the companies, to get together and befriend each other formally. Over dinner, perhaps."

Sasuke smirked and stared openly at the other, "Is this your round-a-bout way of asking me out?"

Neji looked up thoughtfully before a twitch of a smile formed on his face and he looked back at the Uchiha, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Then," Sasuke stood abruptly, "I guess I'll say yes."

He smirked even more before he walked away, lunch left sitting on the ground and a smug Hyuuga watching an Uchiha ass as he left.

**************

They didn't have sex until their 4th date but they immediately started dating after the 1st. It was strange because Sasuke actually _liked_Neji. Sure, they were both alike but he was so different from Naruto that it seemed incomprehensible. But he did like him, which made dating him considerably easier.

Naruto, on the other hand, openly stated his distaste for the Hyuuga heir. Sasuke ignored him for the most part because most of what Naruto said was idiotic. Sasuke tried to tell him that it was for the good of the company and that, in general, he liked him. But in a much more Uchiha-ish way than that. Naruto then continued to yell and rant and curse Neji to hell, his face red and flushed.

"For fuck's sake, Sasuke!" Naruto threw his hands in the air dramatically, "He's a fucking bastard!"

"Well, according to you, I'm a bastard," Sasuke replied monotonously, still fixing his tie, "Yet I'm your best friend."

"He tried to beat me up once you know," Naruto told him, sitting on his bed, "When I was dating Hinata. Threatened to cut my balls off too."

"That was 4 years ago, Naruto. I'm sure it was just his over-protective duty as a cousin mixed with puberty."

"Aren't you even going to listen to me?" Naruto shouted as Sasuke grabbed his jacket and walked out of his room, Naruto following behind him.

"No," Sasuke stated bluntly, gathering his keys and wallet, "Now, get out of my apartment. I have a dinner to attend."

Naruto growled in frustration before storming out of the apartment, "Have fun on your _date _Sasuke."

And he did. It was his 4th date and also the first time he had sex. It felt strange yet incredibly good. Neji was extremely good in bed and, despite the initial pain, it had been one of the best things he'd ever experienced. So much in fact, that he did it another three times that night for good measure and it felt as good as the last, if not better. Why, Sasuke thought, he had never done this before, he didn't know. But now that he was, he had no intention of stopping.

Telling Naruto that he and Neji had slept togther wasn't hard because Naruto asked him. It was blunt and too the point.

"You fuck each other yet?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend in question and suspicion.

"Not that its any of your business," Sasuke took a sip of his short black, "Yes, we have."

Naruto glared at the raven before scowling and turning his head childishly.

Sasuke chuckled as he caught his friend mumble, "I hope you catch rabies."

* * *

_As you tear your way right through me_  
_I forgive you once again _  
_Without me knowing_  
_You've burnt my heart to stone_

When Sasuke turned 21, he finally kissed Naruto. It was drunken and he didn't actually remember it but it had happened.

Neji and he had broken up shortly after he'd turned 19 but they remained good friends, frequently catching up with each other and chasing tail together. They made the perfect wingmen for each other, their looks enticing and their words charming and basically any male they walked up to had no chance of not ending up in eithers bed. On this particular night, Neji suggested they attend Naruto's club he'd just opened up.

"I'm sure he's invited you anyway," Neji assumed, drinking his double strength latte, "But we could always go together. Does he still have it in for me?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, he has," Sasuke chuckled lightly, "And yes he does. He can hold a grudge."

"So I see," Neji closed the Newspaper he was reading and looked Sasuke over, "So, are we going?"

"Hn," Sasuke thought it over. He wouldn't be surprised if Naruto didn't let Neji in the club, he was that stubborn. But he hadn't been had sex in over two weeks, ever since his Father had announced his retirement which meant he was taking on a lot more work, so he had been gagging for it for a while. And going out with Neji guaranteed him fun and a fuck, so it seemed ideal, "Alright. I'll have Naruto put our names down at the door."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Neji rose an elegant eyebrow in question, "I'm sure he'd rather dunk his moronic head in shit before inviting me anywhere."

Sasuke scowled at the nickname he gave Naruto. Only he could call Naruto a moron. Despite this, he considered what Neji said before dialing Naruto's number, "I'll say I'm bringing Itachi."

**************

Sasuke stepped out of Neji's sleek, black porshe and watched as the other handed his keys to the valet. Together, the walked towards the bouncers, a red velvet rope seperating them from the entrance.

"Name," the large man stated in a low, rumbling voice.

"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said monotonously, hiding his smirk when he saw Neji give one of his own.

The man unclasped the rope and allowed them in, the line of people yelling at him about favouritism and what-not. Sasuke was actually surprised about the turn out, he didn't know that Rasengan would be this popular. Although, if the club was as half as enticing as the owner, then there was no doubt that it would be a hit.

"I'm getting something to drink," Neji yelled over the pumping music, "Do you want anything?"

Sasuke nodded and headed towards the VIP area where he knew Naruto was waiting for him. Again, he repeated his name to another over sized, slightly intimidating (although he'd never show it) man and continued into the room. It was quieter in here, but music still thrummed throughout the room. It was filled with 70 odd people, all talking and flirting amongst themselves. It had a sort of Casablanca feel to it; old school. Wooden panels lining the walls, dark and rich in colour. The two bartenders wore white, crisp shirts with bow ties, much different to the casual attire the other bartenders wore. A lone, white, grand piano sat in the corner of the large room and Sasuke could see the 'one more time, Frank' scene running through his head.

"Sasuke!" he heard Naruto yell out to him. The raven turned his head to see his friend and his banshee of a girlfriend by the managers door. They seemed to of been conversing with some people before Naruto spotted Sasuke. Waving dramatically, he called him over, "Over here Sasuke! We've got a seat for you!"

Sasuke sighed and forced himself not to roll his eyes as he walked over to Naruto, "Hn," he nodded in greeting to them all. The two he didn't know said good-bye politely and Naruto and Sakura both returned it warmly.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled and blushed lightly.

Sasuke glared at the girl lightly before turning back to Naruto, "Nice club, dobe."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted before his face fell into a confused frown, "Where's 'tachi?"

"He couldn't make it," Sasuke replied smoothly, crossing his arms over his chest, "I brought Neji instead."

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted loudly, more so than usual, and pulled away from Sakura to tower over Sasuke. The raven was unfazed by him and looked at him in boredom, "You know I don't like that asshole! Why'd you taint my club with Hyuuga?!"

"Because 'Hyuuga'," Sasuke used air quotation marks around the name, "Is a friend of mine, and if he hadn't of come here with me then I wouldn't have come at all."

It was a lie. He would've come whether or not Neji had suggested it. He wanted to support Naruto, even if it meant skipping a work meeting or coming with a deadly fever.

"Asshole," Naruto seethed, glaring at him before walking away with Sakura following after him loyally. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's over-reaction and headed back out into the club. He found Neji easily who was currently talking to a bored looking Shikamaru and an excited Kiba. Ever since Sasuke had introduced Neji to Shikamaru, the pale eyed man had been trying to make the genius just another conquest, which he thought would be easy. It wasn't.

Shikamaru seemed to have no interest in Neji, which pushed him to try and woo him even more. It made Sasuke want to laugh at his friends antics but he never voiced his amusement.

"Shikamaru," he nodded at his friend who nodded back before placing his cheek in his palm, seemingly annoyed with the stubborn and ever flirtatious Neji, "Mutt," he nodded at the other who glared back at him.

"I've known you since you were 13, asshole," Kiba yelled at him, "You'd think you'd be a little less of a bastard over time."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Sasuke replied, smirking at the glare he received.

"Cunt. I don't even know why Naruto likes you," Kiba turned as the bartender walked passed and quickly flagged him down, asking for another beer, "He could have a nicer best friend but no, he chooses you. Fuck face."

"Nice choice of vocabulary," Sasuke answered simply, ignoring all the insults. He himself had often wondered, indeed; Why did Naruto want him as a best friend? Quickly, he'd shoo it from his mind and count his blessings that Naruto had stuck by him all these years.

An elbow nudged his arm and he turned to see Neji handing him what looked to be a rum and coke with ice. He accepted it gratefully and started drinking happily, eyes scanning the room for someone he could take home, or vice versa for the night. A blond with green eyes caught his attention but he seemed a bit submissive. Sasuke wanted someone dominant tonight. A large brunette with blue eyes let him down once he saw a girl attach herself to his arm. Sasuke turned back to the bar, resigning himself from his task for the moment. He turned to find his wigman only to find that Neji wasn't there, and Shikamaru had disappeared. Sasuke smirked at the implication.

Sasuke sat at the bar and ordered another drink. He was sure that someone would approach him eventually. Unfortunately for him, the masses were drunken females whom he brushed off swiftly. The others held him no interest. They were either too short, or too thin or spoke too softly. So, Sasuke ordered another drink and resigned himself to just drinking and looking for a potential one-night lover.

"Two rum and cokes," a voice ordered from next to him. Sasuke turned to see a violet eyed man grinning at him as he waited for his drinks, "I couldn't help but notice your dismassal of alot of women so I thought, what the heck, why not give it a try?" the white haired man held at his hand, "Suigetsu."

Sasuke looked the man over. He took in his tall and lean body, and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. He was handsome, that was a given and he was probably the first that Sasuke had taken an interest in that had come up to him, "Sasuke," the raven answered but ignored the hand.

The bartender handed Suigetsu his drinks, who slid one over to Sasuke. He nodded at the raven, tipped his glass his way and gulped it down ion one mouthful, "So, Sasuke," the man smiled again, and Sasuke had to say he rather liked his smile, "Why are you sitting here by yourself? It's a well intended question, as well, not to be mistaken as an overly used pick-up line."

Sasuke smirked, "My friend owns this club. I came to show my support," yet, as he said this, his eyes locked on to a blond mess of hair that could only belong to his idiot. Naruto was in the middle of the dance floor, currently grinding and gyrating sensually with Sakura to a techno song unknown to Sasuke's ears. His eyes narrowed and he quickly downed his drink and ordered another one.

"Well, some friend. Leaving you here by yourself," Suigetsu ignored Sasuke's mood change and continued to talk non-sensically, "Who knows, some creepy guy could come out of no where, buy you a drink and try to bed you."

Sasuke nearly chuckled but settled for another infamous smirk instead, "Would you happen to be that creep?"

"Will it get you in my bed?"

Sasuke chuckled and looked up into the strangers eyes seductively, "We'll see about it."

Suigetsu let go his sexiest smile yet and leaned in closer to Sasuke, "Well, then I'll guess I'll just have to court you."

As he said this, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the moving crowd. Sasuke's eyes went wide in understanding and resisted against the tugs, "I don't dance."

"You do now," the replied as, with one last tug, they fell into the crowd. Suigetsu held Sasuke close to him, his hands on the raven's hips and his mouth as his ear, "Just follow me," he finished the sentence with a nip at Sasuke's ear, which caused him to moan inaudibly.

Suigetsu slowly started moving his hips, his groin pressed up against the other and his hands helping Sasuke move. Slowly, Sasuke began to relax, the tension in his back muscles disappearing. He began to move with Suigetsu. He didn't really hear the music or feel the beat, only the hands on his hips, the mouth against his neck and the hardening member pressed hotly against his own.

**************

Sasuke couldn't feel what he was doing anymore. It was getting blurry, his vision fuzzy at the edges and his night was just a pleasurable haze. All he could remember was Suigetsu. This man in front of him, sweaty and panting with a rather large bulge in his pants. The dance floor was tipping and the masses of people started to suffocate him but he kept dancing, holding onto the stranger he'd met not 3 hours ago. So far, it had just been alot of dancing, grinding and lots of sexual hints and implications. Plus, alcohol. Alot of alcohol.

Sasuke's swollen lips were met with another pair and he hungrily allowed the lips to dominate his mouth, groaning as Suigetsu's tongue swiped the roof of his mouth. His arms that were currently wrapped around the taller one's broad shoulders moved to lace around his neck and grip his hair, pulling him closer and gaining more excess. Suigetsu pulled away from the kiss and looked at Sauke hungrily.

"Come on," he whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Time to bed you."

Sasuke chuckled and willingly allowed himself to be pulled away from the thumping music and hormone fueled crowd and toward's the exit. They were nearly out of the crowd when Sauske was pulled back and away from Suigetsu. The white haired man turned with furious eye's and glared death at the blond who was now gripping Sasuke by the shoulders and looking into the drunken man's eyes seriously.

"What the fuck?" Suigetsu yelled, pushing Naruto away from Sasuke and stepping in front of him.

"Get away from Sasuke," the blond growled out, hands clenched at his sides as he made to get his friend again, only to be pushed out of the way.

"And who the fuck are you?" Suigetsu retorted, keen to keep the pale Adonis for himself. He hadn't bought the man that many drinks only to be cock blocked.

"His best friend and the owner of this club," Naruto was trying to keep his anger from bubbling over. It would look bad for the club if he started beating up his customers, and he'd only just opened. He motioned to the security who were standing at the exit and immediately, they started to make their way over, "Now, if you don't piss off, I'll make you."

Suigetsu looked between the advancing security and the drunken, mostly oblivious man before glaring at the man and leaving. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, before nodding at the two, burly men, signifying it was alright before rushing to Sasuke and shaking him by the shoulders, "Sasuke! Are you alright?"

The other blanked for a second before groaning and falling into Naruto's chest, "Where's Suigetsu?" he garbled, nearly incoherent.

"He's gone," Naruto replied tightly, pulling the man towards the back door where his car was situated, "I told him to go away."

Sasuke hit Naruto's chest but made no move to leave his warmth, "Why'd you go do that?" he mumbled some-what angrily, "I was gonna have sex."

Naruto laughed, and ignored the tightening in his chest, "You're drunk, Sasuke," Naruto opened his passenger side door, which was hard considering he was supporting a drunk Sasuke and slid said drunk Sasuke into the seat, buckling him up, "I wasn't about to let you go home with him."

Sasuke waited until Naruto was in the drivers seat, then glared at him uneffectively, "Asshole."

Naruto just ignored him and started the car, heading for Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke fell asleep on the way there, light snores emitting from his mouth. Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, noting the peaceful look on his best friend's face.

When they reached the apartment, Naruto parked in Sasuke's guest spot. Naruto lugged Sasuke up the stairs to his 20th floor apartment, cursing alcohol and the 'Currently under maintenance, sorry for any inconvienince' elevators the whole way. By the time he reached the right floor and Sasuke's door, sweat was slowly making its way down his face and he was panting lightly. Sasuke had started to stir on the 4th floor but he still wasn't much help. Opening the door, Naruto dragged a grumbling Sasuke inside.

"If you weren't my best friend, I'd be throttling you right now," Naruto huffed as he dumped Sasuke's form on the couch.

"Big word's, dobe," Sasuke replied as he nuzzled his head into his couch pillows. Naruto ignored the remark and smiled softly at the sight. It was rare for Sasuke to show his weak side, but Naruto loved it. He liked that Sasuke showed his emotions and his hardest times to him.

Naruto grabbed a pillow and a cover from the linen cupboard and set Sasuke up on the couch, taking off his shoes and fluffing the pillow for him.

"Night Sasuke," the blond said as he turned to leave. Sasuke grabbed his hand and looked up at him with blurry, tired eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"I have to close the club," Naruto replied, stroking Sasuke's palm soothingly with his thumb, "Ya'know, the one I own?"

Sasuke huffed and let his hand fall from Naruto's grip, "Do I get a goodnight kiss?" he mumbled, the hint of a smirk left on his now sleeping face.

Naruto was sure it was meant as a joke but, for some reason, he did it anyway. He hadn't a clue where the urge came from but it was there and before he knew it, he was placing a firm yet soft kiss on Sasuke's unmoving lips. His blue eye's were wide the whole time and he saw no hint of Sasuke waking up nor did he feel his face tense. He was glad that Sasuke was indeed asleep. He pulled back, before pecking the swollen lips once again.

Naruto stood, eyes still locked on Sasuke's sleeping face before leaving reluctantly with a lot to think about.

* * *

_Why do you steal my hand?_  
_Whenever I'm standing my own ground_  
_You build me up, then leave me dead_

Sasuke was 22 when he became vice-president of Uchiha Inc. second only to Itachi who headed the company. He didn't mind this at all. He basically had the same power, only under another title. He did about the same work and worked with only the most important of clientele, so he wasn't really bothered. He also got bonus points for initiating and finalizing the merging business partners of Uchiha Inc. and Hyuuga Corp. This meant that two of the most powerful companies in Japan, if not the world, were now skipping hand in hand through the business world with shit eating grins plastered on their faces.

But, being 22 meant something more to Sasuke because when he was 22, his feelings were basically reciprocated by Naruto.

It had started off as a rather stressful day and it revolved around Naruto on both a personal and business level. Naruto had come bursting into his office a week ago, ranting and raving about a company called Suna Inc. trying to buy out his club and have it as their own. Sasuke could see the interest; it was the hottest club out at the moment, it was situated in a good place and it had great reviews as both a club, a restaurant and a function room.

Sasuke was currently trying to fix the problem. They had three options. One; Naruto sold it to them which Sasuke could see just wasn't going to happen. Two; Sasuke had a meeting with the Suna Inc. CEO to try and reason with him and re-evaluate his interest in Rasengan or Three; if push came to shove, Uchiha Inc. would buy Rasengan and then Naruto would buy it back off of them. Sasuke could see Naruto objecting to option three but, if must, agreeing to it so Sasuke was ready to get this meeting over and done with.

The meeting was held today and he was hoping it would go well. With his negotiating skills, he was sure that he could come to a compromise with the CEO but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. Looking at his watch, he sighed and stood straight, fixing his tie and flattening out the wrinkles of his suit before heading out of his office and towards the board meeting room. His secretary glanced up at him, "Uchiha-san. The CEO and other executive's from Suna Inc. have just arrived. They are just coming up from the lobby."

"Thankyou Asuka-san," Sasuke nodded to the girl, then continued on his way to the board room. On the way, he asked a random employee to fetch a jug of water and some glasses for his guests and continued towards the room. He sat at the head of the table, straightening the lapel on his dark blue suit and fixing his tie, tugging it slightly to his left.

A knock sounded on the glass door and he motioned with his fingers to let the guests in. He could see them through the transparent panel's. Three people; A red-haired male, a blond women and a large brunette man with rather obscene tattoo's on his face. It reminded him of Kiba.

Sasuke stood to bow and shake the hands of his guests, "Welcome, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the vice-president of Uchiha Inc. I'll be conducting this meeting today. Please, have a seat."

The others nodded, the blond and brunette smiled lightly whilst the other wore a hardened, stoic mask. As he sat, his jade eyes narrowed on Sasuke. He crossed his arms and sat back comfortably before staring out into the distance, spacing, as far as Sasuke could tell.

"Uchiha-san," the female spoke from his left, "My name is Temari and these are my brothers Gaara and Kankuro," she nodded towards the distracted man, "Gaara is the CEO of our company. Now, Uchiha-san," Temari opened a manila folder in front of her and pulled out two sheets of paper stapled together, "The matter of Rasengan. We have no intention of backing out of the buy. Since the owner has to yet pay the full mortgage of his rented club, then there is really no reason as to why we can't buy it."

"I thought you'd say as much," Sasuke replied, fingers interlocked, "Which is why I intend to buy to club if you don't back out. I was hoping we could negotiate this civilly, in a way where you don't lose out."

"Any offer you put up to," Temari looked over the second page, "Uzumaki-san, I'm sure we could match."

"I don't think that would be a problem with him," Sasuke rebutted, serious in his words.

"Uchiha," a monotonous voice called. Sasuke looked past Kankuro on his right to where Gaara sat. Again, those green eyes were pinned on him and he had to think not to squirm, "This seems like a rather small matter for the vice-president of Japan's biggest company to be handling. Is this club personal to you?"

Sasuke glared back at the CEO, "The owner happens to be a close friend, yes. But I also happen to think that this club has enormous business potential. If it means I have to buy it and have Uzumaki run it then so be it."

Gaara's face remained emotionless and it unnerved Sasuke, which then annoyed him to be 'unnerved' around someone like him, "But it seems, Uchiha, that it would be more than easy to sell this club out and buy one on a new strip. Why won't you?"

"Why won't you?" Sasuke argued, glaring death at the man.

"I didn't ask a question just to hear another in replay," Gaara sat up straight, "So, why won't you buy another?"

"The club holds sentimental value for the owner," Sasuke answered, folding his arms defensively.

"And the owner holds sentimental value to you," Gaara stated. It wasn't a question; it was a fact and the CEO made it clear that he knew so.

Sasuke scowled and stood, "Whatever personal reason I have for this club shouldn't be brought up in a _business_meeting," Sasuke headed to the door and snapped it open, "Now, I tried to conduct this fairly and make it work for the both of us but, it seems as this can't be done."

Nodding his head in gesture for them to leave, Sasuke glared at Gaara the whole time he slowly left. But, just before he exited the board room, he quietly said to Sasuke, "Sometimes sentiment can't be returned, Uchiha," then slipped a card into his jacket pocket.

Sasuke stood there shocked, although his face was perfectly schooled into indifference. Waiting until he saw the three siblings enter the elevator, he finally let the door swing close as he swiftly walked to his office and clicked his door shut. Sasuke didn't know what he was feeling; anger or confusion. He couldn't grip onto either emotion and that in itself pissed him off.

Scowling, he pulled the card out of his pocket only to be shocked. He ran the pad of his thumb over the front to make sure it was real before glaring at it. One, because it pissed him off and two, because he didn't want to throw it away. And really, why would he want Subaku Gaara's personal mobile number?

* * *

_(1) Norwegian Wood by Haruki Murakami._  
_Its an amazing book and I wholly recommend you read it. The guy is totally obsessed with The Beatles. It's amazing._

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

**Review. Let me know if you liked it.**

**:D**


End file.
